Damn Popsicle
by Winded-Reaction
Summary: Juvia wants affection from her beloved, but he's being held from her by his rival! She decides to tease him for revenge. Rated T for innuendos. One-shot


**This is for Dragonshost, my NaVia buddy. 3**

 **Damn Popsicle…**

Juvia sighed in contentment as she watched her beloved from afar, gazing off into the distance with hearts in her eyes. She admired how his muscles rippled and stretched during the brawl, how his fighting stance was impeccable, and how he brought his hands together for one of his fiercest attacks.

" _Ice make Canon!_ "

" _Fire Dragon Roar!_ "

…The attack was a bit destructive, but that only showed just how powerful her darling truly was. She was brought out of her day dream by the feeling of cotton hitting her leg; Gray's shirt had been thrown off at some point and decided it would land right next to the guild's resident rain woman. Juvia became very excited at this opportunity to interrupt the fight and get closer to her sweetheart; she hadn't gotten to hug him yet that day, so she was feeling deprived of affection. Instead of greeting her when he came in he immediately got into a scuffle with his rival.

She stood up from her table and bravely dove into the eye of the storm. As she gathered her bearings within the battleground, she spotted the object of her desires in the center of it all, forcing his forehead against his frenemy's as roughly as possible, so as to prove who was more powerful by the strength of his neck muscles and the hardness of his skull.

Juvia strode over and calmly tapped Gray's shoulder to gain his attention, clearing her throat as she did so.

"Gray-sama's shirt flew at Juvia. Juvia has come to return it to Gray-sama."

Gray looked down at himself as if to make sure the shirt was actually his, then yelped before grabbing the shirt and flinging it back on.

"Thanks, Juvia. I didn't realize. Hey, now that you're here, Master wanted to talk to us about a mission we were requested for. Wanna go to his office and see what's up?" Gray inquired.

Juvia got an excited sparkle in her eye. "Someone requested Juvia and Gray-sama to work together? Oh, Juvia is so happy!"

Juvia heard a slight growl come from the fire dragon slayer next to her. She smirked privately to herself before fixing her face into its usual stoic mask and turning to the irritated fire mage.

"Is something wrong, Natsu-san?" Juvia cheered internally at the look in Natsu's eyes at the use of an honorific.

" _Oh, she is SO going to regret that._ " Natsu thought.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong, Juvia. Just wondering why you bothered interrupting our fight to chat with Popsicle, when I know there are other things you'd much rather be doing."

Juvia heard the challenge in those words, and reciprocated in kind. "Well, Natsu- _san_ , Juvia can't really do the things she would like to do while _Popsicle_ and you are fighting in the middle of the guild hall."

Natsu chuckled at the feisty bluenette before looking her in the eye with a gleam in his onyx orbs.

"Seems to me as though Popsicle is the source of our problems, don't you think, Juvia?"

Gray made a sound of protest before deciding to drop it. He wasn't sure what was going on between the water mage and his rival, but he didn't really feel like finding out right then. Instead, he decided to leave them be and go sit with Cana for a drink or two.

"Juvia thinks Natsu- _san_ should stop causing damage to the guild hall and let _Juvia_ take care of certain… _popsicles_."

Natsu's legs turned to jelly at her words, and Juvia knew it. He cursed the woman for knowing how to get to him. He could smell just how excited their little word-play was making her, and he wanted to take full advantage of that excitement.

"And how do you plan on _taking care of_ this popsicle, Juvia?" Natsu's eyelids were hooded, and his breathing had picked up slightly with his increasing heart rate.

Juvia noticed the way he shifted his legs slightly, as though to readjust himself discreetly. She smirked in triumph and said, "Juvia plans on taking care of Popsicle and the damage he and Natsu-san are inflicting upon the guild hall by going on the mission requested for Juvia and Gray-sama. That way, both Juvia and Natsu-san's problems are solved!" She ended her sentence with playful cheerfulness, and a large smile on her face.

Natsu growled at her and chose to finally end their little game. He rushed forward and hoisted her up onto her shoulder, ignoring her shouts of protest and the small fists pounding into his back.

"Natsu-san! Put Juvia down right this instance!"

"I'll drop you when you drop _san_." He bargained.

Juvia whined. "Natsu- _san_ , Juvia wants dooooowwwn."

Natsu grinned and smacked her ass playfully. "You know what to say to get me to put you down." He continued to walk around in circles while holding the struggling woman on his shoulder.

Juvia huffed and finally gave in; his shoulder was digging into her stomach, and she didn't want to drench Natsu by relieving the pain through her water body.

"Juvia loves you, Natsu." She whispered quietly, so only Natsu and the other dragon slayers could hear her. She immediately burned bright as a tomato while steam came out of her ears, and buried her face in his back best she could.

She knew that the other dragonslayers already knew of their odd relationship, but, still, saying things like that out loud in the guild hall embarrassed Juvia. Natsu and Juvia had been dating for around three months, now, and they had yet to tell the guild. It wasn't that either of them were ashamed, oh, no! They just wanted to make sure that Lucy and Lisanna didn't' have any lingering feelings for the fire dragon slayer before coming out to the guild, so as to prevent any heart breaks or rifts between friends. A few weeks into their relationship, Lucy and the newly-freed Erik had gotten together, surprising all of Fiore's guilds, especially Fairy Tail, and just a few days ago Lisanna announced that she was an aromantic asexual, so she would not be falling in love with Natsu any time soon. The couple had congratulated their friends whole-heartedly, and hugged Lisanna when she cried in over-whelming happiness at being accepted by her family.

Now that the only two potential heart breaks Juvia and Natsu could think of were no longer problematic, they were trying to ease the guild into the idea of them being together. They had started talking more in the hall since Lucy and Erik started dating, and had even gone a mission that was just the two of them after Lisanna came out; just a quick one that was in Magnolia. It would have taken either one of them only half an hour to finish on their own, but they wanted to savor their time together and spent the whole day doing the job and going on a lunch date.

Juvia had been so surprised when Natsu had confessed that he liked her as more than a friend. She had never considered the dragon slayer as a potential partner, but she discovered that some part of her subconscious had thought about it once or twice, because her heart had sped up and she found herself saying that she liked him, too. She didn't regret giving up on her Gray-sama; she knew that he was in a secret relationship with Milliana, anyways, so it was easier than she thought it would be to give herself to Natsu instead.

Natsu had fallen for the blue-eyed beauty slowly, loving the way she grew stronger in her time in Fairy Tail, and the way she became friends with all of his comrades, even though they were formerly enemies. He adored how her cheeks would flush when he complimented her, and how she would hold his hand when they were alone. He found it hilarious when she would get embarrassed and literal steam would come out of her ears.

Juvia fell for her flame-brain during their first week of dating. On their first date, Natsu had taken her fishing in a spot not even Happy knew about, and they used their magic to catch and make the perfect dinner before camping under the stars. Juvia never knew that Natsu could be romantic, but he proved that he was that night. He continued to do little, sweet things for her, such as leaving flowers on her doorstep, holding the door open for her, helping her carry her things to the train station before missions, and calling her via communications lacrima to check up on her after hard solo missions.

They were both extremely protective of each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Natsu smiled, a slight blush to his cheeks, as he heard her utter those words just for him. He gently placed her on her feet, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, Juvia." He smiled at her gently before closing his eyes and enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Juvia forgot that they were in the guildhall and wrapped her arms around his neck, making his arms drop to her waist, and leaning against his forehead. She had been waiting for this; for him to come hug her. It was her favorite part of the day. He would come in and find her at her table and hug her in the dark where no one could see, bar the other slayers, and they would just hold each other before acting normal and going about their lives in the guild.

Except this time they weren't in their corner; they were in the middle of the guild, and _everyone_ was watching them with their jaws on the floor. No one quite understood what was happening, but Mira had hearts in her eyes and was on the floor panting, while Wendy tried to revive her and the dragon slayers just rolled their eyes and thought, " _Fucking FINALLY"_

The two love-birds seemed to realize where they were, and noticed the distinct lack of sound, and lifted their heads to look around them, neither letting go of the other.

Natsu looked around, then back at Juvia, while she mirrored his actions.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about telling anyone, now, huh?" Natsu smiled cheekily.

"J-juvia supposes so…" She stuttered as though she was nervous, but inside she was squealing.

" _HA. NOW EVEYRONE KNOWS HE'S MINE AND LOVE RIVALS CAN DO NOTHING._ "

Natsu knew what she was thinking and pulled her arms from around his neck in favor of holding her hand. He brought it up to his lips and barely brushed them against her knuckled while whispering, "There's no one who could possibly rival my love for you, Juvia. You have no love rivals." He smiled at her and kissed her hand fully before pulling her in for a real kiss.

He placed his lips on hers lightly, sweetly, before pressing in harder, and licking her lip teasingly, just to get her riled up and let every male know that she was _his_.

Juvia responded well, and wrapped her arms around his neck again, minding his precious scarf.

When they pulled away for breath, Natsu realized something.

"Hey. If I hadn't have gotten into fight with that damn Popsicle, we wouldn't have come out to the guild so easily. I guess he's good for something, eh?"

Juvia giggled and breathed, "Then Juvia guesses we have something to thank that damn Popsicle for, don't we?" and then kissed him again, more forcefully; making him forget where they were.

Finally, like a dam breaking, the guild snapped out of their stupor and rushed towards the par, bombarding them with questions and demanding explanations.

They held hands and endured it together, before returning to Juvia's new, Gray-free, apartment, where they snuggled up and basked in the joy that was being together.

 **Oh, gosh, I hope you liked it, Dragon!**

 **-Winded-Reaction**


End file.
